Friendship, Hate and Love
by NamedProperly
Summary: IS ON HIATUS... Please DO NOT READ.. it is in DIRE NEED of a rewrite..
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey! Sooo... this is my FIRST EVER fanfiction. So go easy with the reviews! It's kinda amateurish.. so I hope ya like it!**

**I DO NOT OWN SONNY WITH A CHANCE..**

* * *

_**CHAPTER 1**_

Sonny's POV

It was a Friday night and as usual I was all alone with my guitar out on the swing set close to the garden wall, looking up at the starry starry sky..

"The sky looks so beautiful." I told myself as a smile came up on my face. Then I took my guitar and started playing "Kiss Me" by Sixpence None the Richer.

_Oh kiss me out of the bearded barley,  
Nightly , beside the green, green grass  
Swing, swing, swing the spinning step  
You'll wear those shoes and I will wear that dress_

A cold breeze started blowing..

_Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight  
Lead me out on the moonlit floor  
Lift your open hand  
Strike up the band, and make the fireflies dance  
Silvermoon's sparkling,  
So kiss me_

_Kiss me down by the broken tree house  
Swing me , upon its hanging tire  
Bring, bring , bring your flowered hat  
We'll take the trail marked on your father's map_

_Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight_  
_Lead me out on the moonlit floor_  
_Lift your open hand_  
_Strike up the band, and make the fireflies dance_  
_Silvermoon's sparkling,_  
_So kiss me_

Then I heard a brushing sound among the bushes.. but continued singing..

_Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight  
Lead me out on the moonlit floor  
Lift your open hand  
Strike up the band, and make the fireflies dance  
Silvermoon's sparkling,  
So kiss me_

_So kiss me_  
_So kiss me_

I strummed the guitar with the last chord, having each of the string make a sound. It came up to a beautiful ending.. Then suddenly, I heard a pair of hands clapping loudly.

"Ah.. The beautiful voice never changed." An unexpected voice said.

The voice seemed oddly familiar, but I couldn't quite put my finger on it.

I had no choice but to ask "Who's there?" my voice filled with both shock and nervousness.

The wind blew harder, and I heard footsteps coming towards me. I immediately jumped off the swing and held my guitar and put it up behind my left shoulder like a baseball bat. The guitar was heavy, but I was too scared to care.

"Don't you _dare_ come near me! I have a very big guitar and I'm very sure you're gonna be unconscious after I hit you with it!" I shouted at shadowy figure.

I heard the ghostly figure chuckle at my warning.

Shortly, after my threat, it seemed it didn't work. The shadow came closer and closer until I could see the human's face. I slowly took a small step forward to look at the human's face clearly.

I let out a sigh of relief as soon as I realized who the man was, "Oh, it's you." I told the man in front of me as I put the heavy guitar down.

He smiled, "Nice to see you, too." He remarked my reaction when I saw him.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him, confused with his sudden arrival. "Aren't you supposed to be in Hollywood? Ya know acting, singing, giving millions of fans autographs, going on interviews and tours and other stuff stars like you do?"

I told him as I took a seat again on my outdoor swing.

"Yeah, but my manager gave me a seven day break so I decided to give m'lady a visit." He told me with emphasis then chuckled to himself afterwards.

"Uh-huh."

"Oh, c'mon.. is that all your gonna tell me? 'Uh-huh'" he asked. I look at him with one eyebrow raised and a little smile. Then he babbled on..

"After all these years of not.." I interrupt him by saying, "Years? Really? It's been like how many months.."

He scowls a bit at my correction, then continued to babble..

"Fine, _months_" I smirk when he uses my correction, "..after all these _months _of being unable to see each other, that's all you're gonna say?"

I still stare at him with the same expression I had.. then he sighs..

"Hmph.. fine," then he started to act dramatically, "I've come all the way from L.A. just to see you.. but I get nothing.." he puts his head down like he was upset, then I saw him throw a quick glance at my direction to see if I would possibly buy his act, he sees my expression hasn't changed yet, he knew I was amused.. then went back to his acting..

"I get _nothing.. _from the woman that I had missed.. and I even flew across the whole country just to see her.. but I get nothing, nothing at all." He finishes with a dramatic ending. After his little act I laugh at him..

"Nice acting, drama pants." I grin at his new nickname.

He smiled and asked, obviously happy that I enjoyed his performance, "Ya like it?"

I continued laughing, but I was interrupted by a question I haven't answered yet, "But seriously, I've missed you, a lot, and I don't get anything?" he pouts like a little cute puppy wanting a treat.

"Fine, come here" I gesture him to come near me, by the time he reached me; I stood up and hugged him.

"There, I've missed you too, ya happy?" I ask, smiling widely at him.

He nods, "Yup."

"So," I started as I pulled away from the hug, "What up with the whole 'm'lady' thing?" I ask him putting air quotes around "m'lady".

"I don't know, it suddenly just came out." He answers calmly...

"How 'bout Hollywood? How is it?" I question him again.

"It's cool, but I really missed you. It's not the same with my best friend not around. How about you? How's Wisconsin going?"

"Not that different from when you were still living here. The only difference is that my best friend is now living in L.A., and is now known as Chad Dylan Cooper the "greatest actor of our generation" and that no one's there to cheer me up whenever I'm sad." I respond truthfully.

He looks at me with a sad expression in his eyes.

Yup, that's right; Chad Dylan Cooper is my best friend. We've been best friends since we were like 2 years old. We told everything each other, how we felt, what was going on with our lives and everything else there was to tell. We fought several times, but would always end up being friends again. Then we told each other we wanted to become actors and famous and all that stuff, he wanted to star in Mackenzie Falls while I wanted to be in So Random. We were so different from each other yet had so much in common.

"Aww.. C'mon, ya know I'll always be there for you." He told me, trying to lighten the atmosphere.

"Ha ha.. Of course you will.." I smile at him. "So c'mon, let's get in before we catch a cold." I grab his hand and we head towards my house.

* * *

**A/N: So, that was the first chapter of my FIRST EVER Sonny with a Chance fanfiction! Really hope you like it! I know there's not much to it, but it's the first chapter.. not much really happens in the first chapter.. hehe..**

**I'd really LOVE it if you'd take the time to review and tell me what you think! Constructive criticism and/or advices would be HIGHLY appreciated! So please review! Thanks for reading! There's more to come.. if you review! xD**

**Thanks again for reading, have a good day! =)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here goes the second chapter! I hope you like it!**

_**CiaLovesChannyForeverLovatic – **_**My first ever reviewer! Yay! Thanks so much! =)**

_**MusicChannySkyscraper**_** – Thanks for the review! Thanks for the advice too! x) **

_**GradyOMatter**_** – Aww.. I'm glad you enjoyed reading my "article".. =] ahaha, I really don't think it's an article, though... Ahaha.. Anyway, thanks so much for the kind words!**

**All the reviews gave me the inspiration! Anyway, hope you like it!**

**I do not own anything... Except for the story.**

* * *

_**CHAPTER 2**_

Sonny's POV

As we step foot into my house, I let go of Chad's hand and went straight to the kitchen. I gesture Chad to sit down on the couch.

"So, did you already have dinner?" I asked him as I was looking through the fridge.

"Not yet. What are we having?"

"Lemme see," I took out some ribs and a box of frozen pizza and held it in front of me, "ribs or pizza?"

He looked at me and paused for a while and answered, "I'll go with pizza."

"Then pizza it is." I took the ribs and put it back inside the refrigerator then placed the pizza inside the oven. I went over to Chad and sat right next to him. I took the remote and turned the T.V. on.

"How many minutes before the pizza's ready?"

"About five and a half minutes." I replied without taking my eyes off the T.V.

After five minutes the oven made a "ding!" sound letting us know that the pizza was ready.

When I was about half way from standing up straight, Chad placed his hand on my shoulder and told me, "I'll get it, 'cause you might burn yourself—again." Then he winked jokingly.

"Ha ha, very funny.." I retorted and stuck my tongue out. After a while, he came back with the pizza and placed it down on the coffee table, he took one slice and I did the same. Silence filled the room for a few minutes with only the television making a sound.

Finally, Chad decided to break the silence, "How's Aunt Connie? And where is she?"

"She's fine; she's over at my Aunt Fanny. They needed Mom to accompany her while her kids were on a vacation or something like that." I answered. After a few seconds, the announcer on T.V. informed us that So Random! was on. I turned my head to face Chad and I added, "Hey, do you know that contest they're holding in So Random?"

He paused for a while as if he was thinking about what contest was I talking about, "The one where they're looking for a new member?"

"Yup." I grinned at him.

"Why d'ya ask?"

"I submitted an entry!" I announce happily.

Chad suddenly stood up and screamed, "WHAT? What do you mean you 'submitted an entry'?"

"I mean I sent them a video of me doing a funny sketch, and they're going to announce the winner after this episode of So Random!" I explained to him happily while I stood up.

"Oh.."

I looked at him with a puzzled expression, "What's wrong?"

But before he could even answer my question, another voice filled the room, "Thank you to all of who have come to watch our show!" said the half-bald man, who I guessed was Marshall, "We are going to announce the contest winners right after this, so stay tuned!" he continued until it went to commercial.

I clapped hands my excitedly, "I can't wait for them to announce the winner!"

"Me too.." Chad agreed although his voice suggested otherwise. As soon as So Random! came back on, I shifted in my seat anxiously waiting for them to announce the winner.

"And we are back!" I held Chad's hand tightly, nervous and at the same time excited. "We've received many auditions, and all were hilarious, but only one gets to be the new member of So Random!" A guy from the crew handed him an envelope, "And the winner is," he opened the envelope and took out a piece of paper, my grip on Chad's hand got tighter, "SONNY MUNROE!"

"Ah! **YES**!" I threw my hands in victory and immediately hugged Chad, "I won! I won! CHAD! I WON!"

"Congratulations!" he hugged me back. I pull away from the hug, "Thanks.." I grin widely at him.

"Man, you're a tight hugger. A very _tight_ hugger. You almost crushed my bones." He smiles teasingly. I just grin widely at him, so happy I didn't protest. "So when will you start?"

Calming myself down, I answered, "I'm not sure. They said they'll text the details by tomorrow."

"Okay then, we better go to bed, it's getting late.." We cleaned the living room and threw away the box of pizza.

"You can sleep in the guest room." I told him, as I was helping him carry his stuff up to the second floor.

As soon as we arrived at guest room, he thanked me for the food and everything else and we bid each other goodnight. I leave Chad's room and enter mine and closed the door quietly. After 5 seconds, I started singing loudly.

"YES! I'm a winner! I'm a winner! I won the contest and the others didn't! I am so good!"

"Yes, we get it, you're good." I jumped at voice that came from my door, Chad. "So please keep it down, I'm trying to get some sleep." He smiled.

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good."

"Good night."

"Good night to you, too."

After he left, I quietly screamed, "Yes!" I sighed happily and went off to bed.

* * *

I woke up to a slanted ray of sun that shot through my light indigo curtains. I stretched my arms and yawned, I looked at my digital clock, and it was about 8:30. I sat up and put on my cow slippers and went to the bathroom, I brushed my teeth and washed my face. I grabbed my robe and proceeded downstairs. As I reached the ground floor, I heard someone playing the guitar and singing. I hid behind the staircase and peeked to see Chad.

_"So incredible_  
_ Some kind of miracle_  
_ And when it's meant to be_  
_ I'll become a hero_  
_ So I'll wait, wait_  
_ Wait, wait for you!_

_ I'll be your hero, yeah_

_ I, I can be everything you need_  
_ If you're the one for me_  
_ Like gravity I'll be unstoppable_  
_ I, yeah I believe in destiny_  
_ I may be an ordinary guy_  
_ With heart and soul_  
_ But if you're the one for me_  
_ I'll be your hero, ooh_

_I'll be your hero_

_Yeah, I'll be your hero_

_Hero."  
_

He strummed the guitar one last time. I came out from behind the staircase and asked, "Wow.. Why so musical?"

He jerked his head up, startled to see me, "Oh, nothing. I just felt like writing a song." He answered as he wrote the lyrics into his notebook.

I went over to him, and took a seat. "Impressive. What's it called?"

He put down his pen and faced me, "That song, my dear, is called 'Hero'." He answered me with a funny French accent. I laugh at him. A minute later, he placed the guitar on the guitar holder and went over to the stove and turned it off.

"Come on over, breakfast is served." He called over his shoulder. I did as I was told, and sat down on the other end of the table, opposite to Chad. Sunnyside ups, bacon, and garlic rice was served accompanied with some lemon iced tea. I took my spoon and popped the middle part of the sunnyside up, and the egg yolk came out flowing smoothly, staining a part of my rice. I took a bite of my bacon, and ate. The food was surprisingly delicious.

"For someone who really doesn't like cooking, the food's delicious." I complemented as I swallowed my food.

He smiled, "Well, my mother taught me well."

After ten minutes, we finished eating, and I washed the dishes. Suddenly, the doorbell rang, "I'll get it!" Chad shouted.

I heard the door being opened and a familiar voice came in, "Oh! Hi, Chad!" said the female voice. "It's been such a long time! When did you get here?" She questioned.

"Hey Aunt Connie. I just arrived yesterday; my manager gave me a break." Chad greeted.

"Oh, well that's good. We haven't seen you in months! And where's Sonny?" Mom asked as she dropped her bag on the couch. "She's over at the kitchen, washing the dishes." He answered as he closed the door. I finish washing the dishes and placed them into the dish dryer.

"Hey, Mom!" I called out.

"Oh, Sonny!" She came towards me and hugged me, "I've missed you so much!"

I hugged her back, "I've missed you too." I pulled away, and added, "Oh, Mom, do you know that contest I entered in So Random?"

"Oh yeah, why?"

"I won!" I exclaim proudly.

"You won?" She asks happily, I nod, "Oh, my gosh! Congratulations! I'm so happy for you! When will you start?" She asks me, I check my phone and as if it was on cue, my phone beeped.

"Oh, here." I tapped the screen of my phone and read out, "_Congratulations, Sonny Munroe! You'll be starting by next week. Once you get to L.A. you will be picked up by a limo. We are so excited to meet you. Signed, Marshall Pike._"

"Well then, next week it is!" She announces excitedly.

* * *

**A/N: Well, that's chapter two! I know, I know, it was boring.. You don't have to rub it in my face! Ha ha, just kidding! But I really hope you liked it, somehow... I also hope that you liked Chad also singing a song. I kinda got that idea while playing the guitar, cuz I was playing that song. And all that was on my mind that time was Chad singing it to Sonny. So yeah, I hope you like it! Also, I think I won't be able to update every week, because our classes starts on June 4 and I am soo sure that they're gonna give us A LOT of homework. But I'll try my best! Again, I hope you like it!**

**Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review! =) **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Ho! Ho! Here's Chapter 3! Hope you like it! **

_**GIRLY1015**_** – I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far! **

_**GraddyOMatter**_** – Aww! Thanks again! I'm happy you found it entertaining! I'm glad you also liked Chad singing. ^^**

_**Stone**_** – I know, right? Ahaha.. Thanks for the review!**

**I don't own Sonny with a Chance.**

* * *

_**CHAPTER 3**_

Sonny's POV

A week has gone by so quickly. Chad just left for the airport this morning. I just finished eating dinner and I was now inside my room packing my things for tomorrow. I was watching So Random! on my small TV; they were showing a sketch of Dolphin Boy. After a minute or so, the sketch ended.

"And don't forget, next week your favorite sketch comedy show, So Random!, welcomes a brand new cast member, Sonny Munroe!" the TV showed a picture of me.

I clap my hands excitedly, "That's me! I guess dreams really do come true!" I told myself enthusiastically.

* * *

We arrive at the Condor Studios and I enter the stage with my guitar case in hand. _Wow, this place is huge!_ I put my guitar case down, and walked around.

"I can't believe I'm really here!" I look around and called out, "Mom?"

She enters the stage running towards me, "Ahh! This is so exciting!" She exclaims as she threw her hands in the air. "Alright, come 'ere, hold still." I grin and nod my head. She puts her hand on my face and starts rubbing it all around with sunscreen.

I shake my head, removing her hand, "Mom, stop it, stop it. Cut it out. We don't need more sunblock. I'm inside." I point out.

"Alright, I'm sorry. You know it's not every day that I'll hand my beautiful daughter over to show business."

"Look Mom," I put a hand on her shoulder, "we talked about this. Show business is not going to change me." I assure her as I walked around her.

She puts her hands on her hips, "You've got a big head."

Confused with the sudden statement, I protest, "What? I do not. I'm the same girl that I was back home in Wisconsin."

"With a much bigger head." She moves her hands around her head for emphasis.

"My head is the exact same size as—" before I could even finish my sentence, Mom turns me around to face a big poster. "Woah.." my eyes wide, "I do have a big head." I turn to her and grin, "Cool."

Suddenly, a man came out from the inner part of the stage. "There she is. There's our new star!" He points at my picture; he walks towards us and stretches his hand for us to shake.

I take his hand in mine, "Mr. Pike."

"Please, it's Marshall." He looks over at my Mom and shakes her hand, "Connie, we are so thrilled to have Sonny join our family. Oh and we promise you, she's in good hands here." He told her promisingly.

She puts both her hands around my shoulders, "Good. Because you know what we do to people in Wisconsin who make promises they can't keep." She warns him. I stare down at the floor full of embarrassment.

"You make them into cheese." He guessed, and then laughed thinking she was just joking. He points at the both of us, "I can see where Sonny gets her sense of humor."

"Actually, I get it from my Dad. She isn't kidding." After I tell him that, his expression changes right away.

Chad's POV

_At the Mack Falls stage..._

I was sitting on the couch in the lounge drinking a blueberry smoothie. Portlyn came up to me and asked, "Have you heard?"

"Heard what?"

"That there's a new cast member in So Random!" I cringe at the news, _Oh shoot; I forgot Sonny just arrived today._

I stop drinking my smoothie for a while, "Oh, yeah. Sonny Munroe is her name." I answer her casually.

She puts on a curious look and puts her hands on her hips and asked, "How do you know her name?"

My eyes widen a bit, "How do I know her name?" I pause, thinking for an excuse, I stand up, "I'm Chad Dylan Cooper, and I know everything that happens in here."

"What if she makes the show so funny and the ratings of So Random! gets higher than ours and becomes the number one tween show?" she asks me so fast I almost couldn't catch up.

I put my right hand on her shoulder, "Portlyn, a new Random won't be able to make the show any good. Trust me." I smirk at her reassuringly.

Sonny's POV 

"Yup." Marshall told me, as I named every prop from every sketch. "One day, there'll be props in here from sketches you've written. Maybe one of your hats." He chuckles and faces me, "Anyway, just know as executive producer, I'm always here for you." I smile at his kindness.

"Marshall, you're mother is online." A female said in a monotone voice.

"Leave a message." He shouted.

"In 5,"

He moans, "I gotta go."

After he leaves, I look around the Prop House some more and opened the sarcophagus.

"Ah!" I screamed as I saw a little girl inside with crossed arms and closed eyes.

"Ah!" She screamed back.

"Ah!"

"Ah!" she breathes heavily, "Don't you knock?"

"Sorry, I didn't realize anyone was here. But you're Zora, and I'm Sonny, I'm new!" I stretch out a hand for her to shake.

She rejects my hand, "Obviously, otherwise you would've knocked." She reaches for the door of the sarcophagus, "Now if you don't mind." She closes the door and I scratch the back of my neck. _Well, she's odd.._

Unexpectedly, two guys came out from nowhere. One was wearing a chicken suit and the other an egg suit. Nico and Grady.

"Oh, c'mon."

"You and you're shortcuts, man. How come you get to be the chicken anyway?" Grady asks in whiny tune.

"Because I have more of a chicken body and you have more of an.. egg body.." Nico told Grady.

"Well it's not fair. I always have to play the thing that comes out of you." They both walk towards the mini fridge and Nico takes a bottle of water.

"No, no. I come out of you sometimes." Nico protested in a gentle way.

"Oh, please. You played the mother, I played the baby." Nico nods, "You played the stomach, I played the barf." He replied back.

Nico paused for a second and said, "I thought you liked being the barf, bro?"

"I know, I love being the barf. It's the funniest thing that comes out of you. But you know, it's just-"

"Hey guys!" I greet them. I extend a hand for them to shake.

"Well, hello there! Nico." He shakes my hand and kisses it, "but you knew that." He added.

Grady pushes Nico away, and offers his hand for me to kiss, _No thanks.. _"Grady. But you knew that."

I just grin at them, "And I'm Sonny. But I knew that." I introduce myself, imitating them.

"Wait," he paused and smiled, "you're that funny girl who won the contest."

"Indeed I am. And wait, you're the barf and you're the stomach. That was an amazing sketch." We laughed in unison. "Good times. Good times." Grady mumbled.

"Easy for you to say, you weren't playing the toilet." Said Zora as she came out of her sarcophagus.

"Hey everyone! Did you see?" I turn around to see Tawni holding a Tween Weekly Magazine, "I'm on the cover of Tween Weekly—again."

Nico walks over to her, "Yeah," he takes the magazine, "We're _all_ on the cover." He hands it back over to Tawni, "Really? 'Cause all I see is me."

"Hi Tawni!" I tell her, she holds the magazine like a bat, "I just wanted to say, I am such a huge fan and honestly, you've been a role model to me and my friends back in Wisconsin and you know we kinda feel that you're one of us. Hi, I'm Sonny." I tell her speedily and hugged her.

"Why am I being touched?" Tawni asked.

"Sorry. I'm a hugger." I look up to her grinning. I pull away from the hug, "Small world, so am I." said Nico opening his arm, he puts it down after Grady whacks him in the head.

"Good, so you've met everyone." Marshall says coming in.

"Yes. And I just wanted to say that it is such an honor to be here working with you guys."

Everything passed by, Tawni became my "frenemy". I was able to write my first ever sketch and we got to perform it for everyone. Although, I'm still shocked Tawni was mourning over a stuff toy.. I still remember her crying, "Pooty!" But for everything else, I had a blast.

* * *

**A/N: There's chapter 3. I hope you liked it. It's practically the same as the first episode of SWAC, but I had to put that up to start the whole Hollywood thing. And the lines I used belong to the script writers of SWAC. Anyway, my friends and I are having such a gloomy gloomy weekend. So to keep my mind off of the whole situation, I decided to finish this chapter. Plus it's the last day of summer, and we're off to school. **

**So yeah, I hope you liked it! Thanks for reading and don't forget to review! And take care always! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Helloooo people of the FanFiction world! So, the first few chapters were a bit boring.. (I know, I know..) So now comes the fourth chapter, hopefully, it won't be boring. I know it's shorter than usual, but I just wanted to put something up since I haven't posted anything in a while. Plus, I wrote this in Geometry class... So I hope you like it! A BIG BIG thank you to all those who reviewed, alerted and/or favorited! THANK YOU SO MUCH! **

**I do not own anything..**

* * *

_**CHAPTER IV**_

Chad's POV

Another day of work, on the Mack Falls set.. I was driving my black painted Aston Martin on my way to Condor Studios. After a few minutes, I came up to a stop on the parking lot. I got out of my car and walked towards the door.

"Chad!" a voice called, "Chad!"

I looked over my shoulder to see a girl with brown bouncy curls running towards me. I looked around checking my surroundings before turning around to face her, I wave at her. Suddenly, the door opened and came out Portlyn's head.

"Chad! There you are!" she exclaims, "We've been waiting for you!" Portlyn grabs my hand and pulls me inside.

"Chad! Wait!" Sonny called out. Portlyn stopped by the door and asked, "Who was that?"

"Uh.. th-that was.. umm.." was all I could stutter out. Portlyn let go of my hand, and was about to open the door until I grabbed her hand and pulled her away before the door opened.

* * *

A few hours later after rehearsal, it was lunch time. I step foot in the cafeteria with my cast following behind me. We take our seats in the VIP area, and I leave them to get my food.

I walk up to the counter and ask, "Excuse me, the usual please."

"One lamb coming right up Mr. Cooper." He gives me a warm smile and I return one back. Seconds later he hands me the lamb and I return back to our table.

I took my seat and raised my glass, "Cheers, to the best Tween Show!"

"Cheers!"

After a good 15 minutes of eating, we head back to our studio.

As soon as we were already 5 feet away from the exit, someone suddenly bumps into me.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" I look down to see who the person that bumped into me was. Sonny.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to!" She looks at up to me and apologizes immediately before standing up from her position. "Chad?"

_Oh no.. _I thought to myself. My cast looks around to see at who called.

"Uh, Chad, who is that?" Portlyn speaks up, looking directly at Sonny.

"Uh... that's.." came my foolish reply.

"Hi! I'm So—" I cut her off, putting my arm around her shoulders, "She's _so _happy to meet you all!"

My cast looks at me confusingly, "She's a huge fan." I explain to them.

"Uh.. yeah.. I am..." I hear Sonny say after a while. "Nice to meet you.." she smiles up at them.

Portlyn drops her hands from her chest to the sides of her waist, "Oh.. Well, nice to meet you, too."

She grabs my hand, "C'mon Chad, we have to go to rehearsals."

I shoot Sonny an apologetic look, and she returns me the same, but a confused one. She waves me a goodbye until I could no longer see her.

* * *

As soon as rehearsals ended, the So Random cast was headed for the cafeteria.

"Hey, guys, wanna get some lunch?" Sonny asks her cast mates before she went for the cafeteria.

"You go ahead; we're just going to finish this sketch." Nico answered, before returning back to what he was doing. Sonny shrugged and proceeded to the cafeteria.

Seconds later, she could hear the rumbling sound of the cafeteria as she came nearer and nearer. She steps foot in the cafeteria and was moving towards the counter until she felt her butt hit the stone hard floor. She had bumped into someone.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" She hears her victim say.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to!" she tells him right away, she pulls herself up before realizing who she had bumped into.

"Chad?" she glances up at him to see his eyes widening.

Then a girl with a seemingly like school uniform stepped forward and looked at her, and asked "Uh, Chad.. Who is that?"

"Uh.. That's..." was all Chad said. Sonny's eyebrows furrowed on confusion to why her best friend was acting so nervous, so she decides to help him out.

"Hi! I'm So—"

She was interrupted as she felt a weight on her shoulders, "She's _so _happy to meet you all!"

The Mack Falls cast fell silent as they tried to process it out, until Chad says, "She's a huge fan."

"Uh... yeah.. I am.. Nice to meet you.." She smiles up at them.

Portlyn narrowed her eyes and said, "Oh... Well, it's nice to meet you, too." She tells Sonny, she grabs Chad's hand, "C'mon Chad, we have to go to rehearsals." They make their way through the exit and Chad lets go of Sonny.

Chad looks back at Sonny giving her an apologetic look and Sonny only having to return a confused expression, she just waves a goodbye until Chad was out of sight. _That was interesting. _Sonny thought to herself, while trying to process everything that has happened.

* * *

The day passed by quickly, and darkness was soon filling the red-orange sky.

Confusion still filled Sonny as she reached her apartment. She went straight to her room and collapsed on the soft bed. Not many moments later, she soon got lost in her thoughts. She wondered why Chad was acting so strange, like he didn't know Sonny as his best friend but only as a fan.

After ruminating for awhile, she dialed Chad's number to ask him what was going on. Silence fell inside the room only the ringing making a sound. She waited for him answer, seconds later, he finally picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hi Chad, its Sonny." Informed Sonny

"Oh, hey Sonny! What's up?" Chad asked on the other side.

"I just wanted to ask about what happened this afternoon and this morning." She tells him.

"Oh.." was his response, she waited a while until he finally spoke up, "about that, when we were at lunch.. my cast and I had a deal that I should present a new big fan to them, and since I had no one, I chose you." Chad answered. He had a feeling she would doubt it, since he himself knew that that was the lamest excuse ever.

"Oh, really? Is that so?" Sonny asks doubtfully.

"Yup."

"What about this morning?" She asks again.

"Oh, that." This time he was confident, "I was pulled away by one of my cast members, Portlyn." He told her. This time he wasn't nervous of what to say, it was true. He was telling the truth—half of it anyway.

"Oh, okay then. Well that's all I wanted to ask." Sonny answered slowly.

"Good."

"Good." She answers back.

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Good night.." he finally ended.

"Good night! Thanks for answering, bye!" She told him as she hung up. She went to the bathroom, brushed her teeth, washed her face and put on some pajamas.

She turned the lights off and went to bed, she was still the slightest bit confused, but she decided to just shrug it all off. And not long after, she finally drifted into deep slumber.

* * *

**A/N: So that's it for Mr. Chapter 4.. Was it boring? Was it nice? Did you like it? Hate it? Tell me what you think by clicking little Mr. Blue Review Button below! And to all those who are wondering if I'm going to rewrite most of the episodes of SWAC.. I won't..**

**Constructive criticism and/or advices would be HIGHLY appre****ciated.. So, that's it! Thanks for reading and have a good day! =) **


End file.
